


Le loup de la forêt

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Battle, Blind Character, Blood and Injury, Domestic, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Injury Recovery, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Recovery, Serious Injuries, Strangers to Lovers, magic ?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Jeune duc Guttenburg, Leodegrance doit se battre pour défendre l'honneur de son père mais se retrouve gravement blesser sur le champ de bataille. Il est entrainé par son cheval loin de la bataille, perdant connaissance alors qu'il rentre dans la forêt de l'ancien Lord Rognack. Gravement blesser, l'homme est incapable de se lever et retrouver ses hommes. Attendant la mort, il est surprit d'être sauvé par un étrange ermite et son rapace. Un ermite étrangement mignon qui comment à faire paniquer Leodegrance.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Le loup de la forêt

Dans le chao de la guerre, le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où.

Un sifflement dans l'air l'invertie que trop tard, Leodegrance cria de douleur quand la flèche se planta dans son épaule, entre les épaulettes de son armure pour se coincé dans son articulation comme un grain de sable dans un engrenage. La bataille faisait rage, noyant son cri de douleur dans ceux des soldats mourant et des coups acharnés.

Aux abords d'une forêt marécageuse, les troupes ennemies se battaient sans relâche depuis maintenant des heures. Habiller de bleu et de vert, les troupes de Leodegrance faisait face aux troupes habillées de jaunes du baron de Mandrills. Les épées rencontrés le fer usé des boucliers, éclatant dans une musique grasse. Les plus inexpérimentés était déjà mort sous les flèches ennemies et les coups d'épées. Le sol boueux était recouvert de cadavre et d'arme abandonné, le sang commençant à tapisser la terre comme un voile sinistre et hostile.

La présence de la forêt alentours semblait emprisonner les hommes dans cette bataille, sombre et dangereux pour que même l'homme le plus désespéré ne puisse pas trouver refuge en son sein. Leodegrance avait entendu tellement de légende sur le lieu, clamant que la forêt de l'ancien Lord Rognack était habitée par le diable en personne ou pire encore. C'était du moins les rumeurs que la cour aimé se raconté ou les légendes que disaient les mères à leurs enfants. Pour l'homme elle semblait belle mais dangereuse par sa faune mortelle à l'homme non préparé. Elle était une témointe silencieuse et implacable de la violence humaine, peu soucieuse de se qu'on pensait d'elle. Elle observait juste, toutes aussi incapable que les hommes d'arrêté le carnage.

Personne ne pouvait arrêter la guerre, aucun dirigeant ne pouvait arrêter cette mascarade grotesque. Leodegrance aurait espérer de ne pas avoir à combattre si tôt mais l'honneur de son père avait été insulté et comme le voulait la tradition il devait être défendu dans une bataille. Défendu par la main d'homme du peuple et ceux de leur fils encore innocents des querelle de la cour. Du moins le jeune duc se sentait encore vierge des actions souvent cruelles de la cour. Tout semblait être cruelle dans les discutions des adultes et bientôt les siennes.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment la querelle entre son père et le baron de Mandrills avait commencé. Sans doute comme tout les drames de la cour que Leodegrance avait commencée à haire des son entrés dans l'âge adulte. Une bête dispute d'opinons ou une quête pour d'avantage de territoire ou de ressources. Le désir d'un seul homme qui entrainé des conséquences terribles sur les autres sous fond de quête d'honneur et bravoure.

Des blessés faisaient déjà la queue chez les médecins de chaque camp, une poignée d'homme comparé à ceux morts dans la terre du marais. Le jeune duc avait la chance d'être à cheval, dominant ses adversaires avec ses coups d'épée et sa monture heureusement recouverte d'une armure légère. Cela ne l'avais pas empêché d'être blesser pourtant. Nulle n'était à l'abri d'un coup ou de la mort.

Leodegrance serrait la bride de son cheval, sifflant de douleur en passant son épée dans son autre main valide. Il devait encore se battre malgré la douleur, ses troupes comptaient sur lui pour les mener à la victoire. Il devait tenir bon jusqu'à la retraite ou la victoire. Si la retraite était vraiment une option.

Serrant les dents, il continuer de se battre malgré la flèche dans son épaule. C'était trop risquer de la retirer en plein champs de bataille et lui-même, aggravant sans aucun doute la blessure dans l'action. Sans doute déconcentré par la douleur, il ne vit pas le soldat réussir à se glisser prêt de lui et son cheval. Leodegrance sentie la lame acide d'une épée frapper sa jambe, brisant son armure et sa jambe sous le poids de l'arme qui ne semblait pas traditionnelle.

Son cri de douleur étouffé par sa bouche, ses yeux se portant aussitôt sur l'homme triomphant. Le chevalier vit avec horreur l'épée lourde et massive de l'homme se planter dans le ventre de son cheval, manquant de peu sa jambe déjà blessé. Son cheval henni de douleur, donnant des coups de sabots sur les soldats proches avant de partir au galop apeuré loin du centre de la bataille.

La bride était inutile sous la panique du cheval, Leodegrance tentait de calmer sa monture qui fuyait le champ de bataille affolé. Mais c'était comme si un démon avait prit possession de son destrier. Le cheval se glissait aisément hors des hommes, courant et sautant entre les groupes d'hommes mourant ou ceux avec encore assez de force pour se battre contre l'ennemie. Dans le feu du champ de bataille, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il passait inaperçu dans le chaos de la mort, les hommes ne prêtant pas attention au cheval fuyant mais évitant plutôt son passage pour reprendre leur lutte. Sans doute pensaient-ils que le cavalier de la monture apeuré était mort ou avait chuté de la bête.

Il tenta d'arrêter une nouvelle fois son cheval, tirant sur la bride mais le pur-sang était déterminé à l'emmenait loin du champ de bataille et du danger. L'animal courait sans hésitation vers la forêt, entrainant avec lui son cavalier épuisé qui n'avaient plus la force de riposter.

La douleur irradiée de son épaule et de sa jambe, suivant d'une chaleur insupportable alors qu'ils pénétraient entre les arbres. Leodegrance jura sentir des branches s'accrocher à son armure, cognant ses membres blessés alors que la lumière disparaissait en de simple tache sur une étendu flou de vert et de brun.

Le jeune homme tenta de se concentrer sur les arbres qui défiler, se sentait lentement partir alors que son cheval s'engouffré sans hésitation dans l'enfer vert que nul n'avait eu le courage de franchir de peur de faire face aux légendes qui l'habitait. Il avait confiance en sa monture pour le porter en sécurité mais il ne pouvait empêchait sa conscience de déviré lentement maintenant le combat était fini et que ses blessures semblaient irradier d'un acide insupportable à chaque branche se cognant sur son corps endolorie.

Le pur-sang réagit à peine quand son cavalier tomba contre son cou, la respiration irrégulière sifflant près de ses oreilles. L'animal continué de courir entre les arbres, ses sabots puissants résonnant contre le sol et les racines. Son torse palpitait, l'épée planté dans son ventre scellant sa mort proche. La mort elle-même semblait les suivres silencieusement, remarquant le rouge qui les drapé comme on remarquer la mariée à son voile de noce.

Lentement il ralentie sa course. Son souffle était saccader, il pouvait sentir son flan aussi sanglant que les cadavres qu'il avait dut enjamber. L'animal chuta quand un de ses sabots se piégea dans une des racines. L'animal n'avait plus la force de lutté et il laissa son corps tomber. Il chuta brutalement au sol, laissant Leodegrance glissant sur la terre molle avec un gémissement douloureux. Le silence suivit la chute, plus lourd que n'importe quelle voile mortuaire. Le chevalier tentait maladroitement de se trainer au sol, usant de son bon pied et de ses mains même si son épaule semblait exploser avec la flèche toujours coincé dans son armure pour rejoindre son cheval et seul être vivant dans cet enfer vert.

Sa main se posait nerveusement sur le museau de sa monture, caressant la tête de l'animal avec une grimace de douleur. C'était la fin, leur fin. Leodegrance ne pouvait que se blottir dans les derniers restes de chaleur de l'animal, partageant une dernière fois du réconfort. L'herbe sous eux devenait lentement rouge, mais l'homme garder son esprit sur son ami qui s'immobiliser lentement, son souffle résonna une dernière fois avant le silence. Il était l'heure pensa simplement Leodegrance en fermant les yeux.

Battant des ailes, la nuit la cachant du regard des hommes et de ses proies, une chouette harpie volait entre les arbres comme une majestueuse créature. Ses yeux se posaient sur le cheval mort, l'épée dans sa chaire luisant sous la lumière nocturne comme une pierre précieuse. Le rapace diurne se posait sans un bruit sur une des branches, curieuse.

L'oiseau tournait son regard lentement vers l'homme contre l'animal, ne manquant pas la main levait vers le cheval dans une caresse interrompu par l'évanouissement de l'homme en armure riche et noble. L'oiseau nocturne siffla, attirant l'attention de son maitre qui marcher derrière elle. Des yeux pâles se posaient sur l'homme, observant ses blessures et le noble animal qui l'avait accompagné dans la mort.

Un souffle fragile secoua le torse de Leodegrance, l'ermite s'avançait curieux vers l'homme toujours vivant malgré l'odeur insupportable du sang et de la mort. Le rapace observait la jambe sanglante brisé, l'homme ne pourrait sans doute pas marcher avant longtemps, peut être même plus jamais si personne ne s'occuper de cette jambe avant que cela ne s'infecte. Son épaule semblait n'être qu'une égratignure en comparaison mais une infection serait plus mortelle et rapide que sa jambe. Le rapace siffla curieux en voyant son maitre s'agenouiller près du chevalier blesser.

Ses mains touchaient légèrement l'homme, inspectant ses blessures alors que ses yeux aveugles restaient figés sur le visage agité du jeune duc. La peau était chaude, irrité et sans doute déjà infecter après s'être perdu si profondément dans la forêt marécageuse.

La harpie féroce se posait sur l'épaule de l'ermite, reconnaissant les couleurs qui habiller l'armure du cavalier et du cheval comme signe d'une guerre entre noble ou empire. L'homme aveugle caressait du bout des doigts l'acier abimé du chevalier, retraçant l'histoire de la bataille comme on lisait dans un livre grand ouvert.

L'homme pourrait peut-être survivre une journée de plus songeant l'ermite, Anzel, en se relevant et tournant son regard pâle vers les arbres et la silencieuse forêt. Personne ne semblait venir le chercher, et il doutait même que quelqu'un puisse le retrouver dans sa forêt qui se renfermé lentement sur le passage qu'avait prit Leodegrance et sa monture.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce fut un plaisir de travailler sur cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment en la lisant ! D'autre histoire arrive très vite mais en attendant je vous laisses sur ses d'autres histoires de ma patte pour patienté ! [ Vingt-cinq Nuances ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458938) un petit recueille d'histoires original et [ Misleading ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589417)


End file.
